Embodiments relate to an anti-fuse array of a semiconductor device and a method for operating the same, and more particularly to an anti-fuse array technology capable of reducing an area of the anti-fuse array.
In recent times, as information media such as computers have been widely used, technology of a semiconductor device has been developed. Functionally, it is desirable for a semiconductor device to operate at a high speed and to have a large amount of data storage capacity. Therefore, technology for manufacturing semiconductor devices has been developed to increase a degree of integration, reliability, a response speed, and the like.
Defective cells may occur in the fabrication process of a semiconductor device. The defective cells may be detected in early stages of the fabrication process and the functionality of the defective cells may be restored by a repair process.
Anti-fuses are desirable for the above-mentioned repair process. For example, anti-fuses may allow the repair process to be performed on a semiconductor device that has been packaged. On the other hand, increased number of net dies, improved product characteristics, and high degree of integration of a semiconductor device lead to high dependence on devices using a conventional laser fuse and fabrication methods of such devices. Anti-fuses may also be used to reduce this high dependence. Because of the above-mentioned characteristics of the anti-fuse, the anti-fuse has been widely used in various technical fields.